Things You Would Never See In Ranma 12
by RPGmastar
Summary: Read the title
1. Chapter 1

**_THINGS YOU WOULD NEVER SEE IN RANMA 1/2_**

1. Shampoo: Mousse my love!

Mousse: Get away from me ho.

2. Ranma: Banged her, banged her, banged her, banged her five minutes ago...

3. Kasumi: Who the (censured) drank my orange juice! I'll cut their (beep)(beep) off!

Everyone: 0.0

4. Shoun: Akane's been kinapped!

Ranma: This looks like a job for...someone who gives a crap.

5. Dracula appears in front of Ranma and Ryouga and speaks in perfect japanese (cause he's cool like that)

Dracula (bearing his fangs): I want to drink your blood!

Ranma calmly looks at Rouga,

Ranma: I think I found you dad.

6. Genma: I love you son!

Ranma: I love you dad!

7. Ranma: Since I'm engaged to three girls, does that mean I get to have a three-some?

8. Ranma: Look at what I got.

Happosai: Panties? You preverted bastard!

9. Ranma: School is so cool!

10. Nabiki: I just donated all of my savings to charity!

11. Cologne: Son-in-law, I have found a cure to your curse!

Ranma: No thanks, I like my curse. I look so cute and sexy in my hot pink blouse (o.0)

12. Ranma: Hey Ukyo, wanna see my "Spatula"?

13. Kuno: Ranma!

Ranma: Kuno!

Both start making out while everyone else starts to barf up their internal organs.


	2. Author's Note

Hello my royal readers....all 2 and a half of you. (Steve, sorry about the sword accident. Totally my bad.)

After god knows how many years of inactivity, I am back to say BEEP YOU MOTHER BEEPER!

...

...

...

wait....this isn't

(sweat drop)

sorry bout that. Anyways, I know I haven't been writing for years on this site. I've been busy with stuff. Family issues, girlfriend issues (nothing major just some minor stuff like the bathroom argument.) and I've been working on a real novel that revolves around a young thief who's goal is to steal the tears of a goddess. I'm like 200 pages into it (after 45 rewrites).

After all this time I finally gathered the nerv (hah Evagelion joke.) to officially put all of my stories on Hiatus. Note that I will get back to them (in fact I got rewrites and updated chapters on my hard drive) but for now I will not be posting except for one shots and mini chapters kinda like my things you would not see in Ranma 1/2. Anyone who wants to can adopt my stories and make write them. (just pm me and send along a rough draft of how you would make the plot go. Most likely I'll approve and post the links for others to find.) Once again I will say this: I WILL COME BACK TO MY STORIES!!! The adopting thing is just so people don't have to wait 50 years for me to update.

And now: a challenge!

I've seen many crossovers where Shinji Ikari is raised by other characters but I have never seen one I have been dreaming of for years......Shinji raised by Jay and Silent Bob! SNUGINS! (If you don't know who they are....WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF ROCK HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING UNDER?!) I challenge someone to make it so! (I so hope someone like Inortal or Ozzalos does it.)

Oh and I am still working on The Adventures Of Author and Shadow (don't bother googling it, you won't find it.) Ron! So HA!


	3. Author's Note2

Ok...I lied, I am soooooo updating Adventures of Author and Shadow: Evagelion Style (and stop bitching about the spelling error Ron!) I just read it and saw how totally awesome it was. (you can still adopt it though just keep author and shadow the same

Author: is a calm smart guy that doesn't let anything phase him. Always with a can of beer that appears from thin air (he has no clue where it comes from but doesn't care.) Has more power then God (maybe because he created the gods....) and is very loyal to his friends.

Shadow: A Giant Perv. That's it.........Fine I'll add more. (grumble) Despite being perverted, he actually sees women as equel to men and despises rapists and men who abuse women. Acts like an idiot for the most part. He is actually very intelligent and loyal. He will lay the greatest of beat downs on those who harms his friends and is constantly looking after the weak. Author constantly calls him a big soft hearted father due to the fact he keeps picking up orphans from the streets and helps raise them when not traveling through dimensions with his friends. He is currently looking into how women can summon giant ass mallet's (called Mallet-Sama) as well as where they store them. (He believes they hide them between their boobs.)

The pairing for the story was Author/Misato and Shadow/Akagi

Shinji got Asuka.

It also x-over allot of other anime (Shinji,Author, and Shadow travel through dimensions before going and during Tokyo-3)


End file.
